Getting Even
by imaginedragons4eva
Summary: When Adam tries for another round of Bionic Brother Toss, it all goes wrong. Chase gets seriously hurt. When Chase recovers, will he forgive Adam, or will he get even?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another LR fic. Hope this one is better than Still Human. Also, this is dedicated to daphrose, who inspired me to write a better story. Here is Getting Even. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LR, sadly. If I did, I'd own Billy Unger:)**

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday morning for Chase Davenport, who was working on next week's homework, when Adam interrupted it.

"Chase, its time for another round of Bionic Brother Toss!" Adam yelled. Chase's heart skipped a beat. He absolutely _hated_ Bionic Brother Toss. Whenever he got tossed around, he'd ache for the rest of the day and bruises would appear the next morning. Because of his bionics, he healed faster than most humans, so that's why no one ever believed him when he told them he was hurt.

Chase could hear Adam whistling in the elevator, thanks to his super bionic hearing. He dropped his things and made for the stairs. When he got to the base of the staircase, the elevator doors opened to reveal Adam, who grinned at him and ran toward Chase. Chase fled up the stairs, faster than he ever had in his life. He made it to the bathroom just in time. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Unfortunately for Adam, he was going too fast and slammed right into the door.

"Aw, come on, Chase. This is supposed to be fun!" Adam whinned.

"Maybe for you, but not for me!" Chase yelled. It made Chase's insides boil with anger when Adam only cared about what he wanted or needed. Which was most of the time. He never cared about anyone but himself. A knot of anger formed at the bottom of his stomach.

He rested his back on the door and tried to recover his breath. After a few minutes of silence, Chase was beginning to think that Adam had gone away. But he was sadly mistaken.

Just then, the door flew off its hinges and sent Chase flying across the bathroom. His head smacked against the edge of the bathtub, sending a flare of pain through his skull. He peeled his forehead away from the tub with a groan of pain, and it came away red.

As he stood up, he felt a little dizzy. He sent a glare Adam's way and said, "Adam, what the _heck_ was that for?" Adam shrugged.

"Well, you wouldn't open the door. How else was I supposed to get it open?" Chase sighed in frustration. He had to get down to the lab. He was pretty sure he had a minor concussion, after that smack on his head. He pushed past his brother and mumbled, "Idiot." He hurried to the stairs.

He only got halfway down when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. He turned to see that Adam had grabbed a fistful of his shirt and he looked pretty ticked off. The knot of anger transformed into one of fear. His heart started pounding, and with every pulse, a fresh wave of pain went rocketing through his skull.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Chase asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Always playing the 'I'm smarter than you' card, huh? Well, I'm sick of you and Bree always making fun of me, always whispering behind my back. Well, I've had enough!" Adam said. And with that, threw Chase across the room with all his might.

Chase yelled "NO!" but it was too late. A second later, he came into contact with the wall and felt pain flare in his left arm and head once more, then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I know it _still_ isn't my best work. And I'm sorry if Adam's a little OOC, or a lot OOC. Quick note: this story will be fairly short, five chapters at the most. But if you guys have any suggestion that will make it longer feel free to PM me. Also sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes. Don't forget to read and review;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I've updated, I am so sorry. What with school, homework and everything, I haven't had time. But enough excuses, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LR, I only wish I did.**

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam watched as Chase flew across the room and slammed against the wall. There was a loud snap but he just assumed that a board had broken or something.

Two seconds after the crash, Bree came speeding into the room. "Adam, what happened? I heard a loud thud coming from here." She scanned the living room and then her eyes settled on Chase, lying on the ground, unmoving. She let out a cry of disbelief and horror. Her gaze went back to the eldest bionic and realization dawned on her.

 _You_ did this, didn't you?" she seethed. "How could you do this to your own brother?" For a second, Adam felt a twinge of guilt. _She's right,_ he thought, _What kind of brother am I?_ But then he remembered all the times that Chase and Bree had made fun of him, calling him 'stupid' and a bunch of other names, and that same fury that overtook him on the stairs, flared back up in this chest. _Well, I'm just getting even,_ he thought. He watched as his sister called for Mr. Davenport, without offering to help her with his little brother.

"Mr. Davenport, hurry! Chase needs help!" Bree screamed. Adam left them, before Davenport came to the scene.

* * *

"How could you have done something so stupid, Adam?" Mr. Davenport yelled. Adam looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed. After the incident, he had spent a few hours alone in his 'room' upstairs, reflecting on his actions earlier. And he had come to the conclusion that he had reacted immaturely to the situation. _Oh, wow, I've been spending too much time around Chase,_ he thought. _Chase._ He stomach did a flip as soon as Adam remembered his little brother. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

Just a few minutes ago, he had sought out Mr. Davenport to ask how Chase was doing. He had told the bionic teen that Chase was stable, but was still in pretty bad shape.

Broken arm, concussion, bruised ribs and had lost two pints of blood. And it was all his fault. Adam looked down at Mr. Davenport; he was still a small man, and tried to apologize. "Look, Mr. Davenport, I said I'm sor-" But his father interrupted him.

"Don't apologize to me," he said, "apologize to your brother." Adam had a feeling that Davenport would say that. He didn't really want to see his little brother right now. _What if he never talks to me again?_ He glanced over at Leo, who was sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing, and saw that he would find no help there. Leo was glaring at his older stepbrother, but the only person who really scared Adam right now was Bree.

After they took Chase down to Davenport's underground hospital, Bree came up to find Adam, with intentions of killing him, but fortunately for Adam, Mr. Davenport, Leo, Tasha and Douglas restrained her. At the moment, she was locked in one of the upstairs bedrooms, for fear that she would torture Adam to death, for what he did to Chase.

Adam was brought back to reality when he heard nothing but silence. "What, Mr. Davenport? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Mr. Davenport sighed in annoyance.

"I said, do you want to see Chase? Tasha says he's awake." Adam hesitated for a second, then nodded. He walked to the elevator and selected the floor the hospital was on. When he got there, the doors opened with a soft ding. He walked in slowly, afraid to see what his brother looked like. He cringed when he caught a glimpse of him.

Chase had his left arm in a sling, his torso was wrapped in bandages and so was his head. He was also hooked up to an IV drip. He had little cuts on his face and bruises covered half his face. Adam had no idea how they got there, but he only knew that he was the cause of his little brother's pain. Tasha was at his side, helping him drink a glass of water. Tasha looked up at him when she heard him. Chase noticed and followed her gaze. As soon as he spotted Adam, his expression turned into one of disgust.

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you the one who tried to kill me?" he said with a sneer. Adam's eyes welled up with tears at hearing that. _Does he really think that I tried to kill him?_ He waited as Tasha helped Chase settle back into the plush pillows. Tasha, sensing the tension in the air, said, "I'll be upstairs," and left.

Adam opened his mouth to say something but Chase beat him to it. "I said, What. Are. You. Doing here?" Adam tried to respond but the words got caught in his throat. He remembered all the times he had made fun of Chase because he was shorter and smarter, and tears spilled onto his cheeks. Chase's hard expression softened at the sight, but quickly became emotionless.

"Chase, I am so, so, so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and that there's no excuse. I know I shouldn't have done what I did. But I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Adam waited for Chase's answer, hopefully one that was, 'yes, I'll forgive you.' For a count of ten, Chase was silent. Then Adam's heart sank at his response.

"No."

* * *

 **Hey guys, how'd you like that chapter? Good, crappy? Let me know. And I'm sorry if Adam is a little or a lot OOC. I'm still getting a hang on writing LR characters. I'm also sorry if the chapters are a little too short for your guys' taste. I'm working on trying to make them longer. I also forgot to tell you guys, this story will be told from both Chase's and Adam's POV. They will alternate every chapter. Sorry if I confuse some of you guys. Sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to leave a review;) they keep me and the story going.**


End file.
